The Journal
by Apprentice08
Summary: Po is up late one night writing in his journal and who should come and join him but his crush Tigress. They end up writing a poem together and as the words come out so do their true feelings. Song fic maybe?never done one you decide *smiles*


**A/N: This is just a one shot to get me in the mood for the up coming Kung Fu Panda 2 movie and I can't wait to see how things turn out. Ironically I was watching Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's big adventure (yes, even though I'm 21) and I was amazed I had forgotten how cute the love song in this movie was and since I'd had Kung Fu Panda on my brain I was like why not do a Po/Tigress story though I have never been huge on this pair b/c well honestly I don't think it is a canon pairing at least I haven't picked up on it in the movie so if anyone has interesting insight into what might happen between the two and the sequel let me know! Enjoy this one shot! **

**Never knew **

Po sat under the Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom and wrote in his new journal. He had picked it up down in the valley when he had gone to visit his father. It had been a few months since Tie Lung had been defeated and Po was more then ready for his next big adventure.

He was writing about nothing important tonight, mostly about what his training had consisted of today and of course a few interesting things about Tigress when he heard something. He looked up to see a figure emerge from the darkness.

"Master Tigress!" Po said in shock, he felt his heart jump into his throat and he started to shake. He tried not to look at her for fear of seeing her very common and depressing disapproving gaze.

"Hello Master Panda." She said softly, he looked up and saw her eyes glowing in the dark but was happy to see that she was not looking upon him with unkindness and he felt his heart speed up.

_She is so epic… and beautiful…. And amazing…_ "And hot."

"What's hot?" Tigress asked looking at him confused.

"Oh! Did I say that last part out loud! I mean of course I did… I meant to say it's hot out isn't it?"

"It is summer… what are you doing up here?" Tigress asked walking past him and looking out over the valley.

"I couldn't sleep… you?" Po asked trying to sound casual and keep himself from stuttering.

"I used to never sleep… but ever since you defeated Tie Lung I have found sleeping comes easier. Tonight was just to beautiful to pass up, I like to go out for runs on nights like this."

Po nodded and looked down at his journal, he had to get some of his nerves nous out on the paper perhaps if he wrote how he felt he could relax and not be so anxious around her.

_I never had this feeling before  
She gives me shakes and shivers  
I can't ignore  
And I see that there's more now  
Than just running free_

"What are you writing?" Tigress asked.

Po looked up and felt his eye shift back and fourth trying to think up something normal sounding, "Just about my training and Shifu and you…"

Po caught the look on her face and gaped at his own stupidity, "I don't mean** you **you I mean like you and the five like you know your all a collective group, not that your not original or anything I mean each of you have your own style obviously but…"

Tigress giggled very softly and Po looked at her in shock, "Did you just laugh?"

"Yes Pand- I mean Po… I do that from time to time." Tigress crossed over to him and sat next to him and gave a gentle smile, "Can I see?"

Po hugged the journal to his chest and stammered, "I mean it's all boring stuff nothing exciting I just… you know…. You probably wouldn't want to…" Tigress put her paw on his and he looked up at her gentle eyes.

"Here you go." He said softly looking away quickly and hoping she didn't put two and two together.

Tigress scanned the short poem which was the only thing on the page aside from a short list of exercises and a messy doodle of…."Is that me?" she asked glancing at Po who was biting his nails and had he been able to probably would have been sweating.

Tigress smirked and held out her hand, "Brush." Po looked at her strangely and then handed over his brush. She looked around for the ink and found it and dipped the tip of the brush so she could add something. Po stared in utter lose for words. Tigress looked like she was thinking a moment and then smiled and started to draw with the brush.

Po waited nervously as Tigress wrote and when she was done she looked it over and then handed the journal back to Po.

_I never felt my heart beat so fast  
I'm thinking of him first and of myself last  
And how happy I want him to be_

"You added a verse to the poem…" Po said smiling, "That's really good, do you write personally?"

Tigress smirked, "I don't write often. I just thought of my personal experiences and it came out."

"Personal experiences… that's deep. Pretty amazing…you're pretty amazing." he said.

Tigress smiled and scooted a little closer and Po felt like he may scream in excitement. Just then he had an idea, he dipped the ink and started to brush it out.

_It's amazing someone in my life  
Just might be loving me  
I didn't know that I could feel this way_

"What do you think?" he asked apprehensively handing the journal over to Tigress, she read it and smiled, "Perfect… hmmm that's tough to beat. I think I got something though."

_It's so crazy  
Something in my life  
Is better than a dream  
I didn't know that I could feel this way_

Po read it as she wrote this time and smiled and scratched the back of his head, "That's all from personal experience huh?" Po asked.

Tigress glanced at him and said, "Yeah… why?"

"Who did you experience this with?"

Tigress sat up straight and stared ahead as if she had just been goosed and Po smirked, "That private huh." Po said taking the journal and writing something else down.

_She makes me warm and happy inside._

Tigress looked at it and then added another line.

_He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed._

"Hmm… maybe this next…"

_All these feelings I have have me asking _

"What? Asking what?" Tigress asked slowly, Po thought he heard a slight twinge of nervousness in her voice and he smiled kindly, "One guess."

"Could this be love?" They both suddenly said at the same time.

"It's crazy…" Po said, he as writing it all down at they spoke. Po noticed Tigress actually seemed to be getting a little twitchy.

"I can hardly speak…" Tigress said looking down at her feet.

"When ever you say hi." They both said slowly looking at each other in surprise, their eyes met then and for a moment all was silent.

"I never knew that I could feel…"

"I never _dreamed_ that I could feel…"

"I didn't _know_ that I could feel…"

"This way." They both said at the same time as they leaned in. It was like they were in a trance, he put his paw on hers and she placed her paw on his face and the next thing Po knew he felt her lips on his and he thought he might pass out.

He was kissing Master Tigress, his absolute favorite member of the furious five was holding his face and kissing him. He moaned into her mouth and he melted even more when he heard a soft purr coming from Tigresses throat.

Eventually they both pulled back and looked at each other in shock, they had really just done that. Master Tigress gave a real genuine smile and Po couldn't stop himself, "You are so beautiful Tigress." It was airy and breathless but Po said it nonetheless and Tigress looked down with sadness.

"No… I am not." She stood and walked back over to the edge of the cliff, "I am masculine and rough."

Po stood and rushed over to hear, he didn't even noticed that the journal fell to the ground with the brush when he stood and he approached behind her and put his paw on her shoulder. She looked at him and he caught her chin with his thumb and finger, "You are the most beautiful and fearsome person I know. Any guy would be lucky to even get a second alone with you… your just so awesome." Po smiled kindly and released her chin. He looked out over the valley and was taken by surprise when he felt to arms wrap around him and he looked down to see Tigress was hugging him and nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Everyone was always scared of me… even when I was a child…no one ever liked me. No one ever thought I was beautiful."

Po wrapped his big bear arms around her and chuckled, "I couldn't be afraid of someone as good and kind as you. You always try to help people and do the right thing, and that alone shows how beautiful you are."

She nuzzled him a bit more and then slowly pulled away and Po was reluctant to let her go, she came close and kissed him on the cheek and he took hold of her gently and kissed her on the mouth. She pulled back and started to walk back towards the Jade palace.

"Tigress wait." Po said, she stopped and looked back at him and Po stammered, "Would you wanna possibly go to my dad's noodle shop tomorrow for lunch? We can… talk and eat..." his stomach rumbled at that moment and Tigress giggled.

"I'd like that very much." She said, she turned and headed back down the path. Po walked over to the rock staring after her in shock and awe. That had really just happened. Hr was not sure what to say, or how to react to the situation.

He felt like he might fly away, he wanted to shout and jump for joy. He had a date with Tigress, the only female he had ever crushed on. He had kissed her and held her hand and actually talked to her with out stuttering.

Po picked up his journal and looked at the poem they had written together, perhaps he could show Monkey or Mantis and get their opinion on whether Tigress was really in love with him or if she was just being nice because he defeated Tie Lung.

He didn't know how this was going to turn out but he couldn't help but smile as he also headed back down the path through the dark woods.

**A/N: What do you think? To OC or just right or what? Leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really tried to make Tigress still seam strong and independent but also show her inner sweetness and her ability to be nice. **


End file.
